Just a Training Trip
by Luscinia Evan
Summary: "It's a training trip," Reborn said. And Tsuna should have seen it coming. A week later found the young Vongola Decimo sitting in the class of 3-E, undergoing lessons to become an assassin.


Chapter 1

.

.

.

"It's a training trip," Reborn had said, promptly sending him off with nothing except his mittens, his rings, and the small box of Dying Will Pills. And with a smugly evil smirk, Reborn had added, "As a boss, you should be capable of handling problems on your own." Later that week found the newly made Vongola Decimo standing behind the classroom door of 3E, Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

Alone and without Guardians.

* * *

"A-ano..."

Shiota Nagisa blinked, eyes leaving the book he had been reading before he was interrupted. Inwardly he listed off the things which happened this morning. The day had started off normal, ordinarily bland. He woke up as per normal, set off as per normal. There was occasional shifts where someone Nagisa had recognised (he was my elementary school friend, wasn't he?) avoided him or cast their looks away, pretending not to notice him.

Nagisa didn't mind it, because to him, that had been normal. It didn't mean that it wouldn't _hurt_, because Nagisa knew, he was in Class E, the infamous class of hopeless students who had no future. Of course, that was way before Koro-sensei came, an opportunity brought to their doorstep, a chance to be acknowledged by the world as heroes.

Before that dream could even be achieved, though, all the students had to deal with their daily discrimination and personal hardships. Nagisa's family, for example, hadn't held his gaze for more than a second ever since that day where they were informed of their child's... _unfortunate_ predicament.

But this person, a fellow student of Kunugigaoka Junior High, judging by his uniform, had stared at him with wide, caramel eyes.

_They were pretty, _Nagisa noted idly, _reminds me of a doe._

Then, as the student fidgeted uncomfortably, Nagisa saved himself from further embarrassment by answering. "Yes, may I help you?"

"D-do you know the way to K-Kunugigaoka Junior High School? I'm a transfer student."

That explained it. Since he was a transfer student, he wouldn't have known about Class E.

"That way." Nagisa smiled politely and pointed towards the main compartment, a proud building standing in the middle of the awakening city.

"But you're walking in the opposite direction," the person tilted his head slightly, the mass of gravity-defying hair following the momentum.

"I'm in Class E," he explained, sadness hidden behind his polite smile.

The transfer student only gave him a hesitant smile.

"So we're classmates, ain't we?"

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoshie Tsuna."

After chalking his name neatly on the blackboard, said boy bowed slightly to the class, his frame a bit jittery from nervousness. Well, Reborn had already taught him never to use his real name in any case, and he supposed creating a fake one was something he needed not to be told. Truth be told, Tsuna disliked lying to others, but if that meant he could offer some protection to his friends indirectly, he would do it.

With the mafia, he had been Vongola Decimo most of the times, and sometimes Cielo or other language variation, but Tsuna wasn't so stupid to offer his name for the whole world to hunt his family down.

Three years with Reborn taught him as much.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi, young Vongola Decimo, did not expect a bright yellow octopus in the classroom, fully dressed and completed with a graduation hat, and said octopus was looking through a magnifying glass, examining his hair, of all things.

Well, his fluffy, never-able to lie down for so much of a split second hair, but still!

"E-Excuse me, but who are you?"

The octopus had this permanent grin on his face which disturbingly reminded Tsuna of Reborn's seemingly permanent smirk. Breifly, he wondered if the two had actually known each other.

"I'm Koro-sensei, homeroom teacher of 3-E," he replied, and even doing so, never once dropped his grin. "You can take a seat."

The last row was empty, except for a male student sitting at the left-hand corner of the classroom, and Tsuna's intuition was telling him that the guy was someone who had a violent nature, and those type of people were usually the class bullies. Not that Tsuna wasn't capable of handling them now, but he just wanted to avoid trouble in general.

So he took a seat in the furthest right-hand corner of the room.

* * *

"Stand at attention!"

Once the command was given, every single student stood up, guns and rifles trained at the yellow creature.

Tsuna was trying very hard to comprehend everything, and even though his intuition assured him that it would be alright, holding his ground and not fleeing at the slightest chance was a difficult thing to do.

"Bow!"

And instantly, chaos was unleashed at guns were fired and bullets flew across the room. After a few moments of panicking, the long-since-drilled procedure of analysing the situation resurfaced, and Tsuna opened a hesitant eye to access the current circumstance. The bullets looked harmless enough, not even making a single damage on the walls or blackboard which some were being shot at, even though the gun looked real enough.

What amazed him, was that the yellow octopus, or Koro-sensei, as he was being referred to, was moving at an incredibly high speed which even Tsuna, after being trained for so long, could barely follow.

Even while dodging the mass of bullets, his new sensei was calmly marking attendance.

And later, after the attendance was marked, Tsuna was pulled aside from class, by none other than who the other students called 'Karasuma-sensei', an agent from Japan's Ministry of Defense.

Tsuna did not need his hyper intuition to tell him that this man was dangerous, not just some wannabe soldier. And he could pull evidence from the fact that the Vongola Guardians had barely brushed past his shoulders several times where assassination attempts were sent from all across the world to Japan whenever Tsuna was in Namimori, or some other parts of the country.

The man did nothing to cushion the news, instead, he had cut straight to the point, telling him about the creature being the one which had destroyed 70% of the moon, (Tsuna wondered why he hadn't known about the moon yet, maybe due to the fact that Reborn was an evil, sadistic tor-, he meant, tutor, and that this tutor had literally dumped him in some underground place with nothing but a torchlight and multi-functional knife and telling him to make it out alive.) and that the creature had to be killed before next year March, before he destroyed the Earth.

So Tsuna took the knife which felt like rubber, a pistol and bullets of the same rubbery material, with his brain working overdrive to take in all the information.

When he eventually did, he compared it to the Future Conflict and the Arcobaleno Battles, and he found it much, much easier to accept.

* * *

Classes were much more interesting and relaxing, but the latter could have been because of the fact that a certain spartan tutor's lessons were life-endangering and hazardous. While Tsuna had been spending most of his lessons in Namimori Middle glancing at the hands of the classroom clock and urging it to move faster, Koro-sensei's lessons had past by so fast that Tsuna wasn't even aware of the time until the sensei announced it to be lunch-time.

"I'm Hara Sumire," the girl sitting in front of him turned around, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna replied politely.

And soon, it had become rather crowded around Tsuna's table, with each students giving a short introduction of himself.

"Shiota Nagisa."

Tsuna blinked, then, pinpointing the blue-hair student among the crowd with help from his hyper intuition.

"Oh, it's you!" Tsuna exclaimed, and offered a hand. "Thanks for the help in the morning, Nagisa-kun."

The class became distinctively quite.

"Already on a first-name basis, Yoshie-san?" A student began with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately, Tsuna started burning up.

"N-No, it's not like that!" He sputtered, inwardly wincing when he thought about how Reborn would kick him for stuttering like that. It had become a habit to call his friends by their first names after all the times they had been through.

"It's okay," Nagisa said, a warm smile on his face. "You can call me that if you want."

"Then, call me Tsuna."

"Alright, Tsuna."

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**Sorry for neglecting my Hunter X Hunter fic and outright starting a new one. But I've been dying to write an Assassination Classroom fic since like, for ever.**

**And I'll update my other story whenever I wrote finish, kay?**

**Note: I'll be leaving for an overseas trip tomorrow, with no wifi and all, so most likely I won't be updating for... 2 weeks? Or maybe 3?**

**I know, it's saddd, but I can't help it too!**

**Will continue writing though:3**


End file.
